Two Princes
by Ami Yuy 01
Summary: *complete* HYxRP Songfic - Quatre & Relena? Heero & Relena? The two princes get their chances.


Disclaimer: The song "Two Princes" is by Spin Doctors. No I don't own either the song or the Gundam Wing characters.

Author's Note: I'm not a big fan of Q x R but this song just reminded me of Q x R vs H x R. This fic is placed 4 years after Endless Waltz. (Everyone is 21) This was my first true song fic, and it took only a few hours to do. Please read & review!

_**Two Princes**_

Relena was lost in the soft music of the trees and birds in the spring. Humming softly to herself and thinking of nothing as she lay on the soft grass, her hair was spread around her head.

_One, two, princes kneel before you  
(that's what I said, now)  
Princes, princes who adore you  
(just go ahead, now)_

Prussian blue eyes watched her. The light from the leaves above making intricate patterns on her smooth skin, her hair forming a bright halo around her head. A honey sweet sound was coming from her, and it was hypnotizing to the man standing in the shadows.

_One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that's some bread, now)  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets  
(ain't in his head, now)_

"Relena!" A young man jogged up to the peaceful angel. His gold hair moving in the breeze. She sat up, opening her bright eyes and graced him with her beautiful smile. "Quatre!" This young man was entranced by her beauty as well. As he smiled back to her he reached into his pocket.

_This one, got a princely rocket  
(that's what I said now)  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
(ain't in his head, now)_

Slowly he knelt next to her and took her hand. "Relena..." He began to pull out a small velvet box, but her hand stopped him.

_Marry him, your father will condone you  
(how 'bout that, now)  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
(he'll eat his hat, now)_

"Dear Quatre..." She smiled sweetly and took his hand, pulling him to sit. "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression..."

_Aww, marry him or marry me  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see  
Ain't got no future or a family tree-  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be..._

The shadow man's heart lept, she was turning the Arab boy down! Maybe there was still a chance for him, maybe he wasn't just a memory. A memory that was only of threatening to kill. He almost left the cool and safe place in the shadows under the trees, but caught himself, no, he had to wait for her to finish. Maybe he didn't have a chance...maybe he did...

_Said, if you want to call me baby  
(just go ahead, now)  
An' if you want to tell me maybe  
(just go ahead, now)  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
(just go ahead, now)  
And if you want to talk for hours  
(just go ahead now)_

Relena let go of her friend's hand and looked up to the sky. "I do love you Quatre, but as a very dear friend, and I'd never want to loose that relationship." Cerulean eyes turned and looked into the blue eyes beside her and spoke softly, not knowing why, but feeling she should, "Have I given the impression that I have given up on Heero yet?" Her eyes pleaded for an answer.

_Said one, two, princes kneel before you  
(that's what I said, now)  
Princes, princes who adore you  
(just go ahead, now)  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
(that's some bread, now)  
This one, he wants to buy you rockets  
(ain't in his head, now)_

The blue eyes clouded when she said this and he turned away. "No...I had just hoped..." "I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way towards you." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

_This one, he got a princely rocket  
(that's what I said now)  
Got some big seal upon his jacket  
(ain't in his head, now)  
Marry him, your father will condone you  
(how 'bout that, now)  
Marry me, your father will disown you  
(he'll eat his hat, now)_

After that Quatre had left, leaving Relena to sit against the tree trunk, arms around her knees, and think. Poor Quatre, he still was so innocent. But she wasn't the one for him, they were too much alike. Then she turned to the doubt she'd voiced. Had she given up on Heero? No, she wouldn't. The silly teenage crush was gone...but now it was more than that, she longed to see him again, see if it was really what she thought it was.

Shivers went up her spine, not from the breeze, but she felt as if someone were staring at her. Her face turned toward the cluster of trees where unknown to her, the subject of her thoughts was watching her.

He was almost went mad when Relena had started to speak softly. He knew that something important was being said, if only he could hear it! When Quatre left he breathed a sigh of relief. She'd turned him down at least. Then her piercing gaze turned in his direction, staring straight at him. He automatically stopped breathing. Did she see him? Was his cover blown?

_Aww, marry him or marry me  
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see  
Ain't got no future or a family tree-  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought to be..._

Deep into her thoughts Relena called out softly, "Heero..." She was unaware that she was looking straight at him.

Was she calling him? Should he go? Before he even finished the second thought his feet were taking him out into the open, straight towards her.

Startled from her thoughts, Relena stared wide-eyed at the shadow/man that detached itself from the darkness. A small noise escaped her mouth, a gasp of surprise. Had she called his name and transported him here? No, that was silly. He must have watched the whole thing. "Heero?" She called urgently to the man striding cautiously in her direction.

His eyes were fixed on the woman, who was dressed in a simple spring dress, a pastel pink that highlighted her pale skin. Her hair moved gently in the breeze as she removed her arms from her legs and streached them out on the grass, one hand brushed her hair from her face, while the other tentitavely reached toward him. "Heero."

_Said, if you want to call me baby  
(just go ahead, now)  
An' if you want to tell me maybe  
(just go ahead, now)  
If you wanna buy me flowers  
(just go ahead, now)  
And if you want to talk for hours  
(just go ahead now)_

His pace quickened at her repeated calls. His prussian eyes met with her cerulean and much was said without words. Both saw each other's feelings, even before they had the chance to speak them. Relena's smile was absolutely beaming as she ran over to him and they met in an embrace. A long overdue embrace. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and placed her arms on the strong chest. He in turn put his arms around her small waist and she felt his strength wrapping around her.

The intensity of his eyes and the emotions there-in had frightened her at first, but his gentle touch convinced her to look up into his eyes once more. "Heero..."

He silenced her question with the answer as he placed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

_And, if you want to call me baby__  
(just go ahead, now)__  
An' if you want to tell me maybe__  
(just go ahead, now)__  
__If you wanna buy me flowers__  
(just go ahead, now)__  
And if you want to talk for hours__  
(just go ahead now)_


End file.
